Fox shadow
by yutch.mathes
Summary: Adopted from Fan-of-epic-fantisy and again I'm new at this so I'll do my best. Superhero naruto. NarutoxHit Girl. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's yutch so ya there is this story it's a naruto crossover movie could the mask is the real me and it hasn't been up dated in a year so I pm'd the write and I got his permission to adopt. The first part will be different from the first story so bear with me.  
Warning: I don't own Naruto or Kick-ass.

It was the middle of the night at a new York city storage unite building and a bunch of guys where moving a shipment of coke to put on the street.

"hey is there any more of this shit left? It's two in the morning and I want to get some sleep" said one of the men holding a box.

"hold on just ten more and where done for the night so quit your bitching" this was Max he was in charge of the shipment.

" come on guys, I don't feel ok being out hear this late" said the driver looking nerves.

"what you scared of the dark?" said the fourth man in a mocking tone.

" no! You've heard about what happened, a bunch of our guys got killed" he said. It was true three nights ago one of there buildings was attacked all there guys where killed the money gone and the merchandise ruined, so it makes sense that some of the men would be jumpy.

"would you quit being a bitch, no one know about this place and the ones that do are ether dead or Payed of so get moving!" said max they where just about done tell without warning the lights went out, every one is looking for a switch.

"what the hell is going on hear! Dany find the fucking light I can't see shit" said max.

"I'm trying give me a minute I have I-ack!" he was cut of by something from behind.

"Dany? Are you ok? Answer me dame it!" yelled max.

"come on guys we should -aah!"

"what's going on?!"

"fuck this! I'm out of hear!" the drive tried to escape but something flue throe his window and hit him in the head.

"... Guy!? Anyone!?" max was scared shitless when he walked forward his foot tappet something max reached down and picked up a flash light he trend it on and looked around,  
And in front of him where were his dead men Dany looked like someone stabbed him throw the chest, the second on had his throat slit he ran to the drivers seat of the truck but the drive was dead to but only the was some type of knife in his skull. Max is terrified and jumped in fear when he head shuffling from behind, he pulls out his gun spins around

"fuck you asshole!"

fires his gun a bunch hoping to hit something until it's empty, thinking he got the guy he takes two steps forward but falls to the ground as his leg was in terrible pain.

"aaaa!" max screamed. He looked at his leg to see what happened but to his horror it was cut of " my leg! Aa you you bastard! You are dead!"

"you first asshole" came a voice. Max freezes and slowly looks behind, standing above him was a dark figure wearing a dark trench coat and a mask over his moth and blue eyes.

" you mother fucker! Do you have any idea who I work for? What he will do when he gets his hands on you!" max threatened

The figure doesn't take his eyes of max"ya hears the thing I know who you work for so I'm taking a habit to fucking up his business and royally pissing him of, so for me it's win win" he says in a cheery voice. "so now for you" he says drawing a katana from his back.

Max slides back in fear "wait I'll do anything just pleas don't!" he pleads.

The figure thinks for a moment "ok I want you to deliver a message to frank D'amico" he said.

Seeing a chance he replies "ok shore whatever what message?"

" dear D'amico" he starts he motioned his sword down cutting of maxes head "I'm coming for you soon, you's Fox Shadow" he finishes he then pics up his things and burned the truck and other things to cover his tracks and escapes into the streets.

He's been doing this for a year and so far doing good but what he doesn't know is that shits going to get real.

...End chapter one...

Ok that's chapter one and if it's bad so far I'm sorry but it should get better so don't worry.

Yutch out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Yutch hear so the first chapter of this story got a good reaction from some readers, so lets see what I can do with this one. On with chapter two.  
Warning: I do not own Naruto or Kick-ass.

"Naruto!" said a women's voice.

I wake up from to some one calling me it's 8 am in the morning and I'm still tired from last night.

"Naruto are you awake!?" she asked again.

Ya granny I'm up! Stop yelling!" I replied in an irritated voice.

"Good then hurry up you need to leave for school soon!" my grandmother said.

He gets up from his bed walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth and in the mirror is the reflection of a blonde haired teen with whisker marks and bright blue eyes.

Hi. My names Naruto Namikaze. I'm 13 years old and the top of my 7th grade academically. I'm not physically strong( or let people think so). I live with my grand parents's in the east side of staten island new York.

Oh and if you didn't know this I'm a vigilante crime fighter. I call my self Fox Shadow. No I'm not kidding I have been doing this for over a year now, and I'm quite good at what I do.  
How did I end up being fox shadow? Well I'll tell you later, but how do I do it? The two first reasons or down stirs.

He Finishes getting ready and puts his clothes on, going down stairs he sees his grandmother with blond hair and wearing a doctors uniform.

"hey morning granny" I said.

"stop calling me that you brat!" this is my grandmother Tsunade she's a doctor at the city hospital and does not like to be referred to as old, but I do anyway just to get that reaction out of her for laughs.

"ya don't ruin our moment" said the old man walking in he had long white hair and was wearing a suit.

"shut up Jiraiya where not having a moment now hurry up or you will be late for work!" tsunade said.

This is my grandfather Jiraiya he's a detective for the city police and a writer of porn books plus a big time pervert.

Now you would think living with a doctor and a detective they would notice a vigilante was living under there ruff, but I make it work you see living with them taught me how to not be noticed by them. And there jobs give me advantages like reading from my grannies medical books and and learning first aid to patch my self up. And my grand perv has an in home office for his work I can get in to his computer to get the info I need didn't take a genius to figure out his password, I mean come on super pervert? Seriously? Dumb-ass.  
as I was saying there jobs help me do mine.

I finish breakfast and get my things for day "well later I'm of to school!" I said.

"Ok but remember I'm working late tonight and so is your grandmother so don't wait up!" Jiraiya said.

"whatever pervey fed!" I answered.

"Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya yells.

I smile at that same old pervert, and sense there working tonight I can head out to the warehouse.

...at school...

He walks up to a school building. This is Millard Fillmore high, it looks like shit but if you look past the ass holes and the girls that only gossiping all the fucking time it can be ok.  
I see someone familiar up ahead he had he was a normal sized teen with brown hair and glasses, this was my friend David Lizewski every one jest calls him Dave he's not really anything special no known skills and not to good in the lady's department, but he's an ok guy along with Todd and Marty.

"hey Dave" I said.

Davie sees me walking up to him "oh hey what's up Naruto?" he asks me in a greeting voice.

"Nothing much just another day trapped here" I said in a dull tone.

"ya I know but are you still up for meeting me and the guys at the comic book shop later?"Dave asks me.

"Fuck ya, wouldn't miss it I need to see if my orders come in yet" I said

Ya I'm a bit of a nerd I need to be because if I don't get good grades granny would kill me and bring me back just to do it again. I hear the bell ringing for class.

"Well I get to go see you late Dave!" I said running.

"catch ya later!" said Dave.

...Atomic comics...

The comic store was a good place to go it got good food and drinks the comics and other things they sell are awesome.  
I'm siting at a table with my three friends it's kind of funny when your only friends are three years older than you. But it's cool and sometimes exiting. There are three other reasons I come hear though the first is just hanging out and being normal for a bit before I do my shit kicking business and usually the guys bring up good topics. If only I knew that this next question was going to bring in a one big shit storm.

"how come nobody's ever tried to be a superhero?" Dave asked us, that cot my attention.

"Boy, I don't know. Probably 'cause it's fucking impossible dipshit" Marty said thinking he's stating the obvious.

"ya well there's one right here bitch" I thought with a smile.

"What, putting on a mask and helping people? How's that impossible?" Dave said.

"Man Dave you make it sound easy, but if only you new" I thought.

"That's not superhero, though. How is that super? Super's like being stronger than everybody and flying and shit. That's just hero." Todd said.

"No, it's not even hero. It's just fucking psycho." Marty said

"well not all of them are sane so ya" I said.

"Hello? Bruce Wayne? He didn't have any powers." Dave replies.

"yes, but he had all the expensive shit that doesn't exist. I thought you meant, like "How come nobody does it in real life?" said Todd trying to make a point.

"already doing so and trust me it's harder than you can imagine" I thought.

"Yeah, Todd, that's what I meant."Dave said.

"Dude, if anybody did it in real life, they'd get their ass kicked." Marty said.

"And they'd be one of the idiots on the six o'clock news, or worse case scenario get killed" I said unless you work your ass of like me but they don't need to know that

" what Naruto said man they'd be dead in, like, a day. -a day" Marty argued with Todd.

"Yeah, okay, I'm not saying they should do it.I just can't figure out why nobody does. Seriously, out of all the millions of people who love superheroes, you'd think one would give it a try."Dave said.

I was really in to what Dave was saying and out of all the millions of people why just me?.

"Jesus, guys, does it not bug you? Why thousands of people wanna be Paris Hilton and nobody wants to be spider-man?"Dave said.

"Yeah, what's with that? She has, like, no tits at all." Marty asked.

"Maybe it's the porn tape. He doesn't have a porn tape." Todd said.

"I guess that's one of life's great and pointless mysteries"I said with the guys agreeing with me. But the superhero side of me just jumps out and says " But you never know Dave there may be some out there we just haven't seen them yet"

Todd sees a black car pull up to the shop" Guess who?"

I look to my right and I see getting out of the car my second reason for coming to this store. Chris D'Amico, Frank D'Amicos son he comes to this comic book store every now and then so I come here to see what I can learn from observing him so far not much besides that his big ass bodyguards name is stu and that he's as big a nerd as us.

"Is it me or do you kind of feel sorry for Chris D'Amico?" Dave said thinking Chris has it hard.

"I don't" I thought."he knows what his dad does"

"Yeah, it must be terrible to have a rich dad and everything you want. I wish you wouldn't have said anything cause I feel like I'm gonna start crying .says Marty being a smart ass.

"The fact that he's always on his own?"Dave pointed out.

I new where this was going

"We should, like, talk to him. See if he wants to hang out with us." Todd suggested.

"I didn't say we should talk to him. I just..." Dave tried to say.

"Think about it. Come on, it'd be awesome. If he was our friend, no one would ever fuck with us again." Todd said.

There was a thought, try to get in closer but that mite not work.

"well, go on then, Todd. You wanna...I can get up." Marty try's to volunteer Todd.

"No, no..."

"you wanna go talk to him? I can move."

"Naruto how about you?"

I think about the chance to get in close to the D'Amico but thought otherwise so I put up my act.

"No way I like living... Dave should go." I said.

"Dave should go" said the other two agreeing with me.

"Why?" Dave said

"Dave, you should totally go.-go" said Marty and Todd

"You're a dick." Dave said

"Don't be afraid, Dave."Marty said

"Come on man be strong" I said finding this funny.

"your a pussy" dave said getting up and walking to Chris. I look on in interest as he was about to greet him and Chris looks welcoming to it until stu steps in front of him "Fuck of" he said.

I could see Dave was scared shitless I was tempted to go up there and help him but I see him walk away. So I look at Marty and Todd who where laughing at the scene. Dave reaches us and says "ok guys let's get the fuck outa here"

"You guys go on I need to ask Toby about my order and I'll catch you guys later" I said

"Ok don't let the big ass guy eat you then"Marty said.

"Don't worry he's already got Daves sent" I said with a smile the guys leave so I get up and walk to the counter" hey Toby is my order yet" I asked him toby is a tall man with blank hair and brown eyes "yes it's in the back follow me. Meg hold the fort down for me!" he said to the cashier.

I follow him to storage and out the back door in to the ally then into the building next door. When they het in it's dark till toby flips the switch reveling weapons on items of all sorts. You see Toby isn't just a comic book shop Owner he's also my supplier of the weapons of tools I us, toby and I share the same enemy Frank fucked his family over leading to his dads death so when he heard what I was trying to do we became quick friends.

"Ok man I got what you asked for 20 caliber hand gun ammunition throwing knives smoke bombes flash grenades and a new grappling hook" Toby said.

"Toby you are the man" I said handing him the money.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Toby asked

"I'm going to the warehouse I head that Franks having problems and I want to find out the cause and ad on to it" I said smiling.

"alright you got your sword?"

"always"

"Great then good luck" Toby said.

"Don't worry a Fox has plenty of it" I said walking out.

...frank's limber supplies night time...

I was at the warehouse I found it one time wile following Chris in his car. It terns out Frank uses this place to interrogate his victims personally I didn't burn it down because this way I can listening for important information.

"Frankie, I'm telling you, man, I swear I'm not making this up." I heard a pleading voice somethings happening so I reach to the window and I see him the bold man in the middle of the room the one I'm after. Frank D'Amico I really wanted to jest kill him right now but there or to many men with him so I just sit back and listen as he interrogates one of his guys a man in a red shirt.

"This fucking guy comes out of nowhere, kicks our asses, and steals all the coke." the man said.

Ok did I bust this guy? If I did I don't remember doing it.

"this would be the guy that looks like Batman?" Frank said not believing him.

Batman? Thats not me.

"I didn't say he looked like Batman." the man said.

"You did, Tre. You said the guy looked like Batman." said big Joe Franks right hand man.

"-He said like a mask and stuff. -And a cape. -Yeah, like Batman" the other men said.

"-I didn't say "like Batman" I never said " Batman." Tre said.

Ok what the fuck was going on? I'm doing this shit for a year and I'm only hearing this now?

"Ok. Let me tell you the problem I got with that, Tre. Our mole with the Russians tells things a little different. According to him, you sold him my coke and you took the money." Frank said.

"That's a fucking lie! I can't believe you would believe this shit from a fucking Russian, man!"

Well at least I can us this Russian mole info later.

"Let me see, Tre. Hey, what's more likely, huh?That you're a greedy little cocksucker thats stole my coke and fucking up my business or all my coke was stolen by superman?" frank said making the answer obvious.

"Batman" Joe corrected.

" I never said Batman!" Tre yells

"enough!... Now my son is waiting out there in the car to go to the movies, and I ain't gonna disappoint him." Frank said finishing the conversation.

"Joe, you're in charge." and with that he walks out leaving his men to finish of Tre I leave knowing what happens next and escape the scene in deep thought. I didn't do thous things so if I didn't then there's someone els is there others like me looking for the same thing? If so I better keep a look out for them. So I get on my motorcycle ride to the hideout turning in for the night.

End chapter 2

Ok that's done I hope you liked it this one was longer this time and lessen I'm looking for a beta reader to help improve this so if your interested pm me thanks.

yutch out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yutch here sorry it's been a long time. I've been writing another story but now here it is.

So I'm walking down town and I can't stop thinking about what D'ameco said, is there others like me out there? And if so what does he want? Is he just a fucking moron trying to make money or does he want frank dead like I do?.

As I'm walking I see two people throw a hole in a wall I stop to see whats going on. One was a man in a brown coat he looked middle aged, he was standing a distance from a young girl wearing a pink coat I'm thinking she's the daughter she looked about the same age as me.

I decide to get close to hear what there saying.

"Daddy I'm scared" said the girl.

"Come on, Mindy, honey, be a big girl now. There's nothing to be afraid of" said the man.

What are they doing? I thought.

"-is it gonna hurt bad?"

"Oh, child. Only for a second, sugar. A handgun bullet travels at... More than?" the father ask's her.

"-700 miles an hour" she answers at the same time I do under my breath, I mean common I've been teaching my self a bit, have to know this but seriously, is he teaching her to shoot?.

"-700 miles an hour. so at close range like this, the force is gonna take you off your feet sure, but it's really no more painful than a punch in the chest."

Wait? What!?

"I hate getting punched in the chest."

The dad pulls out a gun "Your gonna be fine, baby doll." BANG! he shoots her in the chest nocking her to the ground.

...

WHAT THE FUCK!? Did he just kill her? But my thought was proven wrong when Mindy started moving she unzips her coat reviling she was wearing a bulletproof vest.

"How was that? Not so bad. Kind of fun, huh? Now you know how it feels."

"You won't be scared when some junkie asshole pulls a Glock." he said.

"I wouldn't have been scared anyways." said Mindy.

Ok I had to admit she was tuff. But seriously what kind of work does he do to teach his daughter this?"

"That's my girl. All right, up you get. Come on." he said pulling her up.

"Two more rounds and then home."

"Again!?" said Mindy.

What the hell!?

"Uh ha"

"Look, only if we can go by the bowling alley on the way back." said Mindy trying to get something out of this.

"The bowling ally?"

"Yeah. And ice cream after."

Ok she knows what she's doing.

Her dad thinks for a moment "huh, ok two more rounds. No wincing, no whining and you got yourself a deal, young lady."

"Yeah! I'm gonna get a hot fudge sundae." said Mindy.

"Good call, baby doll" her dad said before he starts shooting her again

I look away from this to think. Who are these people? Are they psychotic or what? To do stuff like this.

And so against my better judgement I'm going to follow them and see what I can learn.

...an hour later at the bowling alley...

I'm siting at a table near them not to close to be noticed, but close enough to hear what there saying and I've noticed that the girl Mindy shows that little girl act but I can tell she is far from it.

"so, have you thought a little more about what you might want for your birthday?" the dad asks.

Mindy thinks for a sec "Can I get a puppy?"

Her dad was put of by this "you want to get a dog?"

"Yeah, a cuddly, fluffy one. And a Bratz movie star makeover Sasha." she said

Ok I take back every compliment I had for her and her dad looked like he was seconds away from having a heart attack until Mindy starts laughing.

"I'm just fucking with you, Daddy. Look, I'd love a Benchmade Model 42 butterfly knife."

He takes a breath "Ih, child. You always knock me for a loop." he said

He's not the only one, but he'll man shes good likes weapons? Not afraid to get her hands dirty? And can be a badass? Where has she been all my life!?  
"you know what? I'm gonna get you two."

"-Two?"

"One balisong. Two balisong. That's what you get.

So for these people aren't bad, not sane but not bad. But then again who am I to talk?.

I decide it was time for me to go thinking I couldn't learn any more so I get up and walk back home.

But what I didn't see was the the father watching me leave.

...A week later at school...

I'm still thinking back to those two people but I put that in the back of my mind and make plans for later.

I'm walking down the hall when I see Dave walking my way but I notice something different about him, he looks more nervous then usual and that's saying something.

I also notice something up his sleeves he must be wearing something underneath it was green in color with yellow lines I decided to talk to him.

"hey Dave" he sees me and pulls his sleeves.

"Oh! Uh? hey Naruto, what's up?" he asks me in a nervous voice.

"Nothing much, are you ok?, your acting strange" I asked him hope to get some info on what he's up to.

"What? Ya I'm fine nothing wrong, everything is normal" he told me with a smile.

Ok he's up to something, no one says things are normal unless things aren't "Ok well I got to get going cache ya later!" I said walking away as I'm leaving I hear Dave sigh in relief.

Ok looks like I'm following Dave after school today to make shore he's ok, don't get me wrong Dave's a good guy but I just know what ever he's up to he's going to fuck it up some how.

...in an ally after school...

I'm walking down the street in the direction Dave was going tell I get to an ally. I look around the corner to see someone in a green wet suite with yellow boots and gloves and he's wearing a mask covering everything except his eyes and mouth, and he has a per of batons strapped to his back.

I wonder who this this is until I remember what Dave was wearing.  
Ok why the hell is he dressed like that?!

I watch as he jumps from one side of the ally to the tire on the other. Seriously what is he doing?. Then I remembered back at the Comice book shop when Dave asked why there isn't real life super heroes and that's when it clicked.

"No. Fucking. Way" I whispered. Dave's trying to be a real super hero?! That retard! He has no idea what he's getting in to!.

I tern back around only to see Dave walk into the building, what now?!.

I follow him up a flit of stairs leading to the roof, when I opened the door I see Dave at the ledge looking down I hide behind the door watching. What is he up to now?.

Dave walks away from the ledge until he terns back around, I see the determination in his eyes.

My eyes shift from him to the ledge, no he is not going to do what I think he's going to do.  
My worry's where proven right when he's starts running I calm myself down thinking he didn't have the balls. But he jest kept running... Holy shit he's actually going to do it!.

I was about to go stop him tell Dave stops just when he got to the very edge "fuck!" Dave curses.

I sigh in relief knowing Dave wasn't going to be a total dumb-ass, I stop to calm my breath until I see Dave walking to the door I was hiding be hind "shit!" I ran back down and hide so he docent see me, he puts his clothes back over his costume and puts the rest in his bag when he makes shore he has everything he leaves the building.

I come out of my hiding place and head home, I think about what Dave was trying to do, I thought what he was doing was noble but the rest of me thought he was being an ideate not knowing what he was doing and I hope he stops soon.

As I was walking I see a parking lot and there was two criminals trying to break into a car, at first I was going to keep walking by thinking I could get them later but then I see Dave coming walking up to them wearing his costume.

"god damit Dave" I said knowing what he was going to do. The car jackers sees this and start laughing, honestly I can't blame them, I mean he's wearing a wet suit.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" one of them said making Dave nervous.

"I said, what the fuck are you looking at?!" they ask again hopping Dave wont do anying dumb.

Dave works up the courage "Two cheap-shit losers screwing with a car that someone probably worked their ass off to pay for" he said walking up to them.

...Oh shit he acutely fucking said that!

The two where not happy "What did you say?"

"forget it, this mothefucker is high"

"I'm not high, I just think it sucks you guys think you can do what you want"

Ok he is acutely doing this, I got to give him props for that.

"so just walk away and we can forget about this"

The two criminals find it funny "Your crazy man" one of them said turning to his friend "Fuck this shit!" he said punching Dave in the face starting the fight I had to stop this so I change quickly change in to costume I outfitted my jacket and shirt for such an occasion as I was doing this I see Dave give the black one a solid hit to the head but his friend pull out a knife, I was to late as Dave was stabbed in the gut.

I was shocked but I regain my senses when I see the to attackers running my way so I pulled a throwing knife.

They see my "what! You want to mess with us to ya fucker?!"

I didn't answer as I kicked him hard in the leg dislocating it then tern to the other guy hitting him in the face with the back of my blade breaking his nose they both shout in pain but I didn't stop as I trend back to the one I kicked using the back of the knife again hitting him in the head nocking him out and to finish the last one I punch him hard in the gut then grabbing him in a head lock and hold him tell he loses consciences.

I quickly run up to Dave to see if he was still alive, luckily he was walking to get help until he's hit by a car... Well fuck.

I run to to him and check his pulls he was still alive, I turn to the car that hit him only to see it speed away.

"Ass-hole" I pull out my disposable phone I keep jest in case.

"hello? 911? Ya Id like to report that someone's been stabbed and hit by a car"

"No the same person he was stabbed then hit by the car trying to get help"

"Ya your right, it does suck to be him"

Man Dave dad was going to kill him.

End of chapter 3

Finally I got it done sorry for the long wait but I've been working on other story's I know some of you where losing hope but don't worry just cause I don't update for a long while does no mean it's abandoned, I will get to it eventually. Tell then

Yutch out 


End file.
